The Hottest Love has the Coldest End
by DulceDulce DeLeche
Summary: This is the second part in the the Series "ORPHANS OF CHAOS" follows story "The Patient". We find out what Logan has been Going through since Marie has been MIA; also Cyclops; Emma Frost
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my stab at a series. First part is The Patient. This a take on what's been going on with Logan, while Marie has been MIA.

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1 Same Shit Different Day**

To Himself everyone is immortal; he may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead~ Samuel Butler

1 week Before Biloxi Explosion

Location Xavier's School for the Gifted

He was chilled to the bone, and soaking wet. Judging by the sun rising he must have been laying in the snow for at least several hours, not that time meant anything anymore.

He'd have to remember to tell Cyke to pick up the bike which was mostly intact, and currently laying in ditch about a mile back. That was the third time this month, or was it the fourth, at least fixing it keep his mind occupied, there's always a bright side.

Still feeling sluggish, vision blurring, he was definitely concussed, his healing factor struggling to keep up with the enormous amount of alcohol he'd ingested and the amount of blood he'd lost in the accident, it was a miracle he was even standing so soon.

"Christ Logan, you look like you've been run over by a truck. Are you trying to get yourself killed".

This was definitely hell, there were two Cyke's and both were lecturing him. Yup definitely hell.

Giving him the one claw salute brought a smirk to his face, which quickly vanished when he retracted his claw and the bleeding didn't stop. Trying to focus he brought up his hand, why did he have two right hands, and why were they still bleeding.

"huh, would you look at that".

Turning sickly pale, his vision was dancing before his eyes he stumbled, tried to put his hands in front of himself to break the fall but couldn't get them to move, his head hit the cement floor. A loud splat was heard, effectively splitting open the wound from earlier that morning.

Just as the blood clouded his vision, every thing turned to blessed darkness.

* * *

Just a Short Chapter, more to come soon this part of the series is almost complete. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so with this chapter I wanted to show that Scott is trying to protect the team but Logan as well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 The time I kill is killing me**

_**The tragedy of life is what dies inside a man while he lives. **__**Albert Schweitzer**_

_~One Week Later_

"He can't keep going on like this".

"I know, but there isn't much we can do".

Scott closed his tired eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, it had been a long chaotic two years.

They'd raided more labs than ever before and every time they turned out empty handed (sans Rogue), Wolverine would go out and get beyond drunk (even for a feral who had a healing factor) and end up a bloody broken pulp.

This one had been pretty bad, even by Wolverine standards. His healing factor has maxed out, and he'd been out for a week now. If something didn't change soon, they'd loose whatever was left of Logan.

Groaning Logan came to yet again in the white sterile room. Knowing instantly where he was. The same place he always ended up, cold and alone.

"I'm fine". Didn't they realize that he could hear everything they were saying.

Scott sighed, he'd hoped that Logan would be out for a few more days, or even just a few more hours.

Beast immediately went into doctor mode.

"You most certainly are not fine. You need at least another few days of bed rest and a healthy diet".

Logan sat up and pulled out the various electrodes and IV that he was hooked up to.

"I said I was fine".

"You've been unconscious for a week Logan, you most certainly are not fine".

Cracking his neck, in true Logan fashion he calmly walked out of the infirmary without uttering a word to anyone.

"I was hoping he'd be out longer".

"I'm afraid I do not understand".

"I just finished speaking with the professor, he's got a new location. It's a mental facility this time. There have been reports of strange mutant suicides. The professor thinks that Rogue might be there".

"I still do not understand, wouldn't this be good new. As far as I know, we've never had such a promising lead on Rogue's whereabouts".

"The past two years has been…………." Scott struggled to get his wording right.

"difficult. You know as well as I do that this is the latest stunt in a long cycle of erratic behaviour. The last mission, Wolverine went feral, once there was no sign of Rogue the threatened one of the survivors. He almost took a chunk out of Gambit when he tried to hold him back. Colossus has to hold him back so Jean could use the tranq on him".

"I see you fear his reaction if this turns out to be another dead end".

"I want you to be ready, I need the whole team with me on this one. The professor has detected quite a few mutants. I need you ready, when Logan starts to loose control. Right now he's a danger to himself and the team. If I had it my way I wouldn't even bring him, but let's face it, there isn't a force on earth that could keep him away from any chance that we might find her. We meet in 1 hour, lay out the plan and then we're off.

"I'll be ready".

In the Kitchen Logan was loading on as much carbs as he could get his hands on.

"Logan"

"Ro"

Ororo was having her herbal tea, as she silently observed her team member. Despite his mutation there were signs of aging. His face was more haggard, there was a constant scowl on his face masking his once handsome face, making him look mean and even cruel at times. After Rogue had disappeared, Logan had become distant and completely unreachable. Instead of tearing into people as they had expected, he'd shut everyone out. The only times that he released his angry was in the danger room and on missions. It broke her heart to see her friend suffering so much.

Just as Ororo was gathering her thoughts to reach out and say something to him, Scott walked in.

"Storm, Wolverine".

Both members immediately recognizing his commander voice.

"Storm would you gather the rest of the team, 30 minutes in the conference room, thank you".

Ororo eyed Scott carefully, hoping to convey the right message. She really hoped there wouldn't be any blood shed.

Ororo was barely out the door "Save it one eye, I'm fine and I'm coming".

"If I though that my speeches would stop you from coming, I'd never stop speaking to you, as much as a chore that, that would be".

"Then spit it out, I know you want to say something, I can smell it on you".

"Do you remember anything from the last mission. You jeopardized the mission and endangered the whole team. Not to mention you nearly decapitated Gambit".

"What do you want an apology. I was trying to get some important information, he should have know better than to get in my way".

"Do you even hear yourself. Look I can't stop you from self destructing, God knows I've tried, but it's my job to lead this team and ensure it's safety even from an inside threat. I'm giving you fair warning, you step outta line like that again and I'll take you out myself. You need to get your damn head on straight, you're no good to anyone like this Logan".

Wolverine snarled and was off his chair and in Scott's face "Fuck you Summers, you God damn boy scout, who are you to pass judgement on me".

With a calm not possible for most who were faced with the Wolverine Scott bite back.

"When you turn on us, and try to take out one of your own, it's a problem".

Wolverine had the grace to look ashamed.

Scott started to walk out "We're your family Logan, your completely out of control and you don't even know it".

Logan didn't turn to face him, he sighed and closed his eyes "What do you want me to say. If it was Jean, you'd do the same thing. You'd never stop looking, you'd tear down anything and anyone that got in your way. And you know what I'd be there helping you".

Scott turned his head just a fraction "I know", and walked out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed well find out what happened to Rogue through Logan's memories in the coming chapters.

Don't forget to r&r.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea if you guys are enjoying this but I hope so!

this was going to be part of Logan's flashback but I couldn't figure out how to incorporate Marie's point of view. So instead we go back in time, the rest of the flashback's in the chapters to come will solely be Logan's POV. hope you enjoy this trip down memory lane.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Remembering the Past Give Power to the Present**

_**Man... cannot learn to forget, but hangs on the past: however far or fast he runs, that chain runs with him. ~ Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_Two Years Earlier_

The last thing Logan expected to come home to was the team on a mission, including Marie. He'd been gone for two years, and had more questions than answers, but at least he had a name, one that he wanted to share with only one person.

Pacing outside of Cerebro where the professor was telepathically following the team. Apparently the FOH in Wyoming had decided to kidnap a pair of kid mutant brothers. The X-men were sent to rescue them from their head quarters.

Logan was still shocked he couldn't believe she was on the team, was she even old enough?

The professor had informed him that Rogue was old enough to make her own decisions, and as an adult they had to respect her wishes. His assurances that she'd been thoroughly trained by Cyclops and various others, did little to comfort him. The thought of her being hurt tugged at his gut, not really able to put a name to the emotions that he was feeling.

The waiting was driving him insane, he need a cold beer badly enough to make his way to the kitchen and find Scott's stash of crappy beer, he easily downed half the bottle in a single gulp.

His senses easily picked up the voices that floated by.

"Come on Scott you can finish the reports in the morning, it's late and we're both exhausted".

Before Scott could protest his fiancé's pleading Logan interrupted "Where is she. She'd better be in one piece bub".

"Hello to you as well Logan, and thank you so much for returning my bike".

"Your bikes fine, cut the crap and tell me where Rogue is". Logan was on the verge of using his claws to intimidate, his patience was running very thin.

Scott didn't bother to reply, making a quick exit to the garage and check on his baby. He waited 741 days now, another second was simply not acceptable.

Taking pity on him Jean swiftly replied " she's in the infirmary with Beast, before you go berserker on us, she's fine. Oh and it's nice to have you back Logan, I'm sure Rogue will be happy to see you again". She went trailing after Scott.

Logan didn't waste a single moment and headed straight for the med-bay, and wasn't he in for the surprise of his life.

* * *

"I'm fine Remy just a scratch, Hank said it wasn't very deep".

"You got stitches Cher, you should let me make it better for you". Remy gently caressed her cheek as he tucked a stray strand of her platinum streaks behind her ear.

Marie sighed, Remy LeBeau had been a welcome distraction. With his charming personality and chiselled good looks, he was lusted after by most of the female population. He walked on the other side of the law, but his heart was in the right place, mostly.

At first there had been a undeniable attraction. They'd even gone out a few times, the cajun was quite charming and a pretty good kisser. However before things got serious the Ms. Marvel incident happened, things quickly cooled, and in the aftermath he had proved to be her best friend. He'd been by her side when she was crazed out of her mind and held her head when she was so sick that she was praising the porcelain god all night.

But she'd know from the beginning that things were purely platonic, there was something not quite right, something was missing.

"What the hell is going on" Wolverine was snarling and ready to pounce, he couldn't believe his eyes, some smiley french toad had his hands on his property, and why wasn't he a twitching mess on the floor. It's like he'd walked into an episode of the twilight zone.

It was like the men were frozen, both holding their breath as Rogue looked toward Logan. The events of the past two years flashed through her mind and her eyes gave off that haunted look, they always seemed to have, as if a million years had passed through her. So many emotions passed through her. Uncertain at first she slowly slid off the examining table and made her way over to where Logan stood. Not even caring for his angry stance she looked into his eyes and what started off as a smirk turned into a beautiful smile, lighting up her entire face, her green eyes came alive right in front of him.

"well aren't you a sight for soar eyes sugah".

Her voice that was thick like honey, and just like that with a smile she had melted the Wolverine. He could feel the red haze clear, his focus solely on the beauty before him. Before he could form a solid sentence let alone a coherent thought, Remy thought it was a perfect moment to re-establish his presence, as it seemed they'd both forgotten about him.

Sliding over beside Rogue and gently grabbing her hand he gently raised it to his lips and placed a soft hiss on it, making her blush like always.

"Well cher, I take my leave as I can see you're in quite capable hands".

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Remy this is Logan, Logan this is Remy, my best friend".

Both men just nodded to each other as Remy strode out. Logan could smell the disappointment and sadness roll off the French man in waves, he never did tell Marie.

* * *

the next chapter will pick up where we left off in the previous chapter (the time I kill, is Killing me.) Hope your ejoying this story

**Not sure if I should include Logan/Marie smut in the next chapter any feedback?????**


	4. Chapter 4

I was only going to do Logan's point of view but I thought you'd all lynch me if you didn't find out what happened to Marie after she stormed out! It was actually really hard for me to make Gambit a bit of an ass, as he's one of my favorite X-men, and sorry if I messed up with the accent wanted to keep him true to his character but I kept trying to speak like that, and it's even harder to write.

This is the type of Logan I pictured for this chapter: /movies/uploaded_images/marvel-encyclopedia-wolverine-1-100k-743509. jpg

somone also said is was a little confusing so here's the time line.

**Time Line**

2 years after X1: Marie is 19yrs Logan comes back

4 years later Marie 23 yrs. is abducted

She's held captive for 2 years: The Patient begins

1 year later Marie 26 and that is where chapter 4 of the Patient begins.

* * *

Chapter 4 You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Desperately needing a shower to wash away the sterile and aesthetic smell from the infirmary, Logan headed to his room.

Jumping into an ice cold shower, using his non scented soap, wishing that he could just as easily wash away his guilt. Satisfied that he no longer smelled like a hospital, shutting off the shower and quickly drying himself off. He stepped in front of the bathroom mirror, not bothering with a shave his usually wild hair was long and touched his shoulders, his trademark mutton chops were on the verge of mountain man. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. The past years were like a blur, raiding one lab then the next, yet the memories were still so fresh.

~flashback~

Marie headed straight for the closet to hang her dress, she jumped when door slammed shut.

Logan was not so quietly seething. As Marie started her usual nightly ritual, knowing that she wasn't going to start talking, he moved towards her and pinned her to the dresser.

"He had his damn hands all over you Marie".

"It's called sparring Logan, he asked me to help with his class demonstration.

"He was flirting with you".

"He flirts with everyone, it's in his genes, much like someone I know".

Logan balked at her was she really serious, why couldn't she see what was right in front of her. This was seriously getting out of hand. All he wanted was to take her far far away from here, maybe a vacation. Last year in Alberta had been has been paradise, just him and Marie in a Cabin in the middle of nowhere, with no X-men, no missions, and especially no French Cajun's, poking their heads where they did not belong.

"You ain't going"

"excuse me, I don't think I heard you right".

"You ain't going".

"You can't be serious Logan, what the hell's gotten into you, your acting more barbaric than usual. I'm not your property".

"the hell you ain't".

"Okay, I'm going to try and stay calm, as you are clearly out of your mind. Your being completely unreasonable. Listen carefully cause I'm only saying this once, you don't get to tell me where I can or can't go, or whom my friends are. Now that we've established your not my father. Let's move along.

You've made it crystal clear that YOU WILL NOT go to, and I quote any pansy, fancy, swanky event, involving any kind of suit. I'm not going on some kind of date, the entire team is going, might I add to an event for the school in which we live".

The had quickly gone from bad to worse. He'd seen the "class demonstration", how that slimy cajun's hands lingered on her body on places they had no business being. Marie had been completely oblivious to the wondering hands and wasn't even aware that Logan was watching. Just as he'd had enough the cajun caught his gaze and smirked just enough to let Logan know his intentions. Turning around, Logan stalked straight for the danger room, and must have skinned the holographic cajun at least a hundred different ways before his bloodlust was stated for the time being.

He spent the rest of the afternoon in the garage alternating between trying to fix one of the cars and pacing waiting for his better half to return.

It was just after dinner that Marie was pulling into the garage in her jeep no sooner was she out, and Logan had her pinned to the door and had her moaning in his mouth.

When had he lost control of the situation he still couldn't figure it out one moment he's making out with his girl the next he's trailing after her giving Remy his suit for tomorrow, while having to listen to Gambit's third person gibberish which despite his healing factor always gave him a headache.

Logan zoned in on Marie looking her right in the eye. If he had to shackle her to the bed he would, but he wasn't letting her any where that son of a bitch could get his paws on her. Why didn't she just ask him to go, she knew he'd do anything for her, anything. He'd wear the stupid suit, and make nice with all the old hags at the ball. As long as they were together he really didn't care. But of course instead of saying any of that he decided to let Wolverine the barbarian do all the talking

"What the hell Marie, he's all over you, and you just let him. You trying to get into his pants".

Before he even finished the sentence he regretted his words. The look in her eyes, he was definitely going to pay for that.

"Marie, I'm sor……" instead of the fury that he expected she did a complete 180.

"I'm goin out to get some air before I say something I'll regret".

Logan tried to reach for her but she easily avoided his half heart attempt. The door slammed shut for a second time that night. Why was he so hell bent on destroying the only thing that mattered in his life, maybe he was the monster everyone thought he was. He wanted to run after her, tell her he was sorry that he didn't mean it, but the salt in the air was like an albatross on his chest. He'd done that, he'd made her cry. He hoped she be back soon. He'd make it up to her, maybe make her touch him so she could see what was going on in his head. He couldn't loose her, he couldn't.

_~End Flashback~_

He couldn't stand the eyes that started back at him they accused him, instead of an I love you and I want you, the last thing he's said to her he'd practically called her a whore. No longer able to hold his own gaze he shattered the mirror with his fist.

Glass now littered the bathroom sink, the cuts on his hand already healing, but this time when he looked up at his webbed reflection it was a perfect image of his tattered soul. How one decision has changed the entire course of his life, if only he'd gone after her, he knew that there was no way they would have gotten their hands on her. The guilt was so strong even after all this time.

Washing the blood off his hands, Logan quickly changed and made his way to the conference room, with only one thought, the same thought he'd had for the past two years. Maybe just maybe he'd finally find her.

Finally gathered Cyclops looked over his team and meticulously went over the plan, and the backup plan, leaving no room for error."Storm, you'll lead Angel, ShadowCat, and Psylocke. You'll be to the north side of the building, there are some generators, we believe that's what is powering the entire structure. It's late so personnel will be light. Psylocke scan for any guards and put them out for a few hours. ShadowCat first thing scan for silent alarms, infrared and any other electronic devices, make sure to have everything disabled, once you give the okay Jean will come up with her team. You're also the back up if things go south you're the fist to get back to the blackbird, it needs to be ready for take off".

"Jean show your credentials, the professor has set it up so it looks like your brining in a mutant. Nightcrawler you're the decoy."Handing Jean a manila folder he continued."Background story: Mutant Name: John Doe; obvious mutation; on suicide watch. You can read the rest on the way there. Gambit you're the muscle make sure to have your glasses. And Iceman your Dr. Bradford, a colleague"."There's a service entrance to the west side. That's where myself, Beast, Colossus, Wolverine and Jubilee will enter. A satellite scan indicated a series of air shafts under the south/west area. However the registered blue prints give no indication of this, we believe that's where they are keeping the get in Jubilee and Colossus will hack into their main frame upload all medical files and destroy what ever copies they may have"."Wolverine, Beast and I will head to where the mutants are kept. One last thing the professor thinks that Rogue might be there".The room was utterly silent, they knew that all this time there were looking for her but, they'd never been this close."Let's go."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wolverine sat in the back of the black as always, practically throwing daggers at that damned cajun, wishing he really had taken his head off. He was closed his eyes and thoughts of better times with Marie played in his head.

Across the plan Gambit could feel a pair of feral eyes burning into the back of his head, he didn't care. They finally had a solid lead on where Rogue might be, he himself had used every contact and resource he knew to try and get a location but had come up empty handed. The only reason he stayed at the mansion was in hopes they they'd get a lead that might ultimately find her. His own guilt at the part he had played in the events of her abduction flashed in his mind, no one short of the professor knew what happened, he's pretty sure that the animal sitting in the back there would have skewered him long ago had he known.

_~Flashback~_

After Marie had dropped of his suite for tomorrow's charity event, and watching her with the wolfman he decided he need a Whiskey on the rocks, what she saw in that caveman he'd never understand.

Cradling his drink he saw a flash of person head out through the back to the patio, he smiled he knew those white streaks, looks like hairy messed up. Being a thief had it's advantages as he stealthy followed the figure out into the night.

She looked like a Greek goddess sitting under the moon light with her hair blowing he was completely awe struck, it wasn't until he heard her soft sniffling that he realized she was crying. He quickly sat next to her.

"dis seat taken"

"no"

"You want to talk about it petit".

"Not really, just a difference of opinion".

"Awe, so it was Mr. caveman, he de one make those tears come on dat pretty face".

She turned towards him and frowned "Don't call him that. We were just having a difference of opinion, that's all it happens, you might know that if you gave a relationship a try".

"No thanks dis Cajun, he too much of a wild card to have anyone try and make a claim, ain't no one who would want a theif like dis. Not many girls out there dey want to take the bad ones home, no. Besides cher, there only one girl for Remy LaBeau, and she already taken".

"Oh Remy don't talk like that, you have a good heart. And who ever she is, she doesn't deserve you, there are plenty of women out there that would love you. You just have to give them a chance I know for a fact there's a certain weather goddess that makes googly eyes at you ".

Gambit smirked he'd noticed Storm from the second he walked in here, how could you knot she was gorgeous, curves in the right places, kind and gentle. But the second he'd laid eyes on Rogue, he'd been domed to an unrequited love. There was just something about her, at first things seemed to be going great, he was always there for her, but then the hairy baboon come back and it was clear as day, that she was in love with Logan. He could never take away that light in her eyes as much as in pained him admit, Logan was the one responsible for the glow in her soul. He'd tried to lose himself in other women but the feeling were just not there. Maybe it was time to give it one more shot, heck he didn't have anything to loose.

"True the weather goddess is a nice sight on de eyes, but someone took dis cajun heart and hasn't give it back".

Gambit thought it was do or die, he just couldn't be the best friend anymore it was killing him. He wiped the last remaining tear off her cheek and leaning in, he'd barely brushed his lips on hers, when he was roughly pushed off the bench and landing right on his ass.

"What the hell was that". She was heaving and the look she pinned him with could have killed.

"Merde, …….Rogue I'm"

"Oh my god please tell me it's not me, pleas tell me this was a mistake".

Gambit looked everywhere but her face, for all his finesse, he was at a loss at what to do, of all the reaction this was not one he expected.

"Logan was right, he was right and I've been such a bitch to him about you. I can't belive this".

Gambit got up and tried reaching for her but she jerked back like she'd been stung, it hurt him to his core, she just stared at him and surely enough those tears were gathering again.

"Rogue, please just listen to me, Remy loved you from the second his eyes saw you". He tried to take a few steps towards her.

"Just leave me alone Gambit". Rogue took off towards the woods. He waited outside hoping that when she came back she'd be calm enough to talk. That was the last time he'd seen her, and hour later all hell broke loose, the siren's were going off someone had breached the perimeter, by the time the X-men reached the lake, there was no sign of Rogue only a swift struggle.

~End Flashback~

Gambit closed his eyes, and wished that he'd never said anything, just have been the friend she needed. All he wanted was for her to be safe and sound, even if it was in the arms of another man. He knew what it was like to be tested on, and fighting for your life, and the last thing he ever wanted was for Rogue to be going through the same thing. He hoped the would find her, and if they didn't he'd keep looking. He'd never stop.

* * *

This chapter was accidentally deleted off my computer, so sorry for the late post. All mistakes are my own so if there's any beta's volunteering let me know!!! and I have no idea if anyone's enjoying this!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**okay this was going to be one long chapter but I had to cut it down, sorry about clifhanger but I promise next chapter up before the weekend. and that should wrap up this part of the series haven't decided. and all mistakes are my own. [means telephathic talking]  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 ****Go East on Sunset until you reach the Gates of Hell**

Tapping on the com link ShadowCat confirmed all systems down, and Psyloke had taken care of the few guards that were patrolling with a little physic blast.

"Jean your clear, we're heading towards the west entrance and we'll be inside in 5 minutes. Once your inside the holding cells, send me your coordinates.

Something wasn't right Wolverine could feel it, this was too easy, the guards were minimal, hadn't the professor said they were holding dangerous psychotic mutants.

"Keep your eye open Cyke, this place smells like a set up".

_Meanwhile………._

"Isn't it a little late for bringing in a Mutant, Dr. Phoenix".

"I didn't realize there was a set time for bringing in deranged mutant riffraff". Jean was trying to go for stuck up Bitch, and doing a wonderful job.

"Fine go through, there's paper work on the other side".

Jean tried using her gift to read the attendant and see if she could pick up on a location on Rogue, but there was a lot of nothing.

[Scott, I'm not picking up anything, which is strange. It's all white noise, there's definitely something going. I'll try to scan one of the doctor's once I'm in closer proximity to one.]

The place was all pristine white, and the stench of bleach hung heavily in the air. It pretty much looked like a psychiatric hospital, she did find it odd that there was so much white marble, the place was covered in it, and by the looks of the of it the walls had to be at least 5 to 6 inches thick.

Reaching the next desk, the nurse was more of a blank slate than the last one, It was like this place was filled with step ford wives.

"Fill these out once they're complete you'll be able to escort the patient to the holding cell, the Doctor in charge will escort you".

After a few moments huge grey steel doors swashed open and a sickly pale man with dark small glasses wearing a white smock appeared before them. Jean put on her best face and tired reaching out with her mind trying to get any information and grimaced almost immediately. It felt like she ran head first into a brick wall.

The smirk on his face went unnoticed by all. "Dr. Phoenix are you all right you seem anguished, would you like to sit".

Composing herself "no I'm fine, thank you. Just a little tired, it was a long flight".

"Yes, well you must get some rest. You can go if you wish, we can go over the patient history tomorrow or over the phone".

"no, no I'm fine. I just as well not come back to this place".

"Yes, often times these tasks can be quite distasteful".

Before Jean realized what was happening the doctor was next to Nightcrawler, one minute he was examining vitals the next, he'd plunged a needle into his left arm.

Jean stared, trying not to panic "What was that".

"Oh just a sedative, we don't want any incident's while we're transferring him to his new room. More times than not, the patient will react violently, There isn't a problem is there".

"Of course not". Jean mentally relayed what happened to Cyclops and tired to keep her face calm, she still had no idea what was really going on, and it was too early to show her hand. She only hoped that NightCrawler was okay.

_[Cyclops, the doctor just injected NightCrawler, he said it was a sedative but this changes the plan, by the looks of it NightCrawler will probably be out the rest of the night. I can't read the doctor at all. There's a block around his mind. Whatever we're dealing with they've taken precautions, especially against telepaths, there's no telling what else they have up their sleeves, be prepared]_

_[Let the team know what happened, tell everyone to watch out, this whole place is strange]_

"Excellent, follow me".

Gambit eyed Jean from under his glasses and pushed the wheelchair bound NightCrawler following the strange doctor.

The steel doors swooshed shut, the echo bouncing off the walls, making Jean slightly shiver, the entire place gave her an eerie feeling.

"So Doctor…., I'm sorry I didn't catch your name".

"Essex, Dr. Essex".

Reaching the end of the corridor Scott Stopped and looked around.

"This is wrong, none of these halls are in the blue prints. Well end up going in circles, Beast put on the heat thermal imaging goggles, and let know what you see, Wolverine can you smell anything".

"Just a few recent scents, and a whole lotta bleach".

"The walls are too thick, I'm not getting anything with the goggles".

The corridors were all the same one after another, and Wolverine was getting antsy, he really wanted to gut someone.

After what felt like an eternity roaming they came to an electrical room. There were various monitors all over the walls, some were displaying different patients, different rooms, they even saw Jean walking with the Doctor. In the middle were the control panels, and in front of them was a large mirror covering the entire back wall.

Beast immediately sat in front of the controls, and was trying to locate the holding cell with the mutants on the monitors, as well as their location. Jubilee staring downloading and destroying the medical files.

Scott and Wolverine had their eyes glued on the monitors trying to catch a glimpse of Rogue.

"Oh my God, Beast go back, no more, there right there". Scott stared wide eyed at the monitor, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sitting huddled in the corner rocking back in forth in a white padded cell was his childhood friend, Emma Frost.

"Where is that Beast, get me a location, now"

"Oh my, I lost track of Emma some time last year".

"Beast, her location".

"Yes it' coming now, it seems there's a level below this one, there's a elevator down this hall to the left, then it's to the south west. There's also a stairwell that will take you there".

"Alright change of plans, Colossus your with me, I think that's where we'll find most of the mutants. Wolverine, let Jean know once you've located Rogue we'll meet you there".

Wolverine for his part, didn't know who Emma was and frankly didn't give a rats ass, there was only one reason he was here and there wasn't anyone that was going to get in his way. His amber eyes just kept flickering over the monitors as Beast pulled of various images.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I'd love to hear your thoughts!, might make the next chapter come up faster!

and for those of you who followed the comic book you might know where I plan on going with this, I'll give you a hint the title has a lot to do with the final part in the series!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Before the Devil Knows Your Dead**

**_"They say there is no sin in killing a beast, but there is in killing a man. Who's to say where one begins and one ends?" ~Gwen:Wolfman~_**

ShadowCat was patrolling the south perimeter, when she caught sight of a large shadowy figure moving towards the entrance where Cyclops and the others had entered. "Storm, I think we have company I'm moving in, south entrance".

ShadowCat neared the entrance and didn't see anything. Moving in closer she pushed open the door, making the classic mistake. She never even saw the huge hand the backhanded her from behind knocking her unconscious.

"Go complete the mission, I'll handle this, and the others. I'll meet you back at the base". The large predator flashed his canines as he made his way inside.

Avalanche hid in the shadows as he waited for the x-men, and just like reading a book first on scene was the Goddess Storm. Yah, that was going to be fun.

Storm just touched the ground and called out for ShadowCat, getting no reply she knew something was wrong she reached out to Psyloke and let her know what was going on. Looking around for any sign of a struggle, she noticed a foot peaking out from around the corner. Knowing full well that marching right in was most certainly a trap, Storm tried to outsmart her would be assailant and called on some lightning.

Just as her eyes rolled back and started turning white a nice left hook caught her by surprise, causing her lightning bolt to hit the generators, smack on. The hole place lit up like the fourth of July.

* * *

It could have been 5 minutes, it could have been an hour since Cyclops had taken off with Colossus. Wolverine was ready to take someone's head off. There was something in the air, she was here he could feel it in his adamantium covered soul.

Jubilee could hear the growling, over the hum of the electrical units, it was rattling her already frazzled nerves.

"Wait, Beast go back".

Beast quickly brought up the last picture, it was a live feed to a medical room. There were several nurses standing around a metal bed, and a few men in lab coats. Just as one of them prepared a thick syringe he moved to the right and they could clearly see a patient strapped down to the metallic bed.

Jubilee gasped at the image, the white streak was all the confirmation she needed "It's her, it's Rogue".

Wolverine wanted to tear the damned monitor off "Beast, where is that".

"I'm trying, the co-ordinates are not making sense".

"What the hell do you mean, where is that damn it". Wolverine was helpless to watch, as they injected her with what ever carp that was. As she started convulsing his eyes caught the sight of blood oozing out of her, his chest felt like some one had sucker punched him, he could feel his knuckles itch.

Tears sprung to Jubilee's eyes whispering "what are they doing to you chica". She couldn't bring herself to keep looking and was slowing backing away from the monitors. Bumping into the wall she braced herself on the cold cement, she accidentally flicked a switch.

Just then, the large mirror in front of them came on, all three mutants gasped at the sight. Looking down below was none other than, the very room they had been looking for. Rogue was crashing on the table below.

Just as Wolverine was ready to charge the window, the hole structure starting shaking, the monitors flickered on and off, and some of the electrical outlets started smoking. Wolverine and Jubilee fell to their knees as the room shook. Wolverine looked up and dove for Jubilee as the fluorescent lighting and several pieces of ceiling above, came crashing down over them.

"Colossus you go search the rest of this hallway, see if there's anyone inside".

Scott reached the padded room, taking a shaky breath, he used his optic beams and blasted the lock. The sight that met his red tinted world, broke his heart. His childhood friend, first crush, first kiss, was sitting huddled in the corner muttering gibberish. She had a metal color around her throat, and her right arm was shining like a diamond.

"Emma"

"Please, no more, please".

It took a lot to break the stoic face of Scott Summers, but seeing his cherished friend, the only good remnant of a better forgotten childhood, lost and broken brought tears to his eyes.

"Emma, it's Scott. Scott Summers". Coming next to her, he gently lifted her chin and hoped she'd recognize him..

For an endless moment light blue eyes met a glass ruby covered ones. She gently brought up her left arm and caressed his clean cut cheek.

"Scott".

Leaning into the caress "Yeah it's me".

Before either could say another word Colossus walked in. "Three isn't anyone". Before he could finish his thought, the walls started violently shaking and crumbling around them.

[Psyloke, Storm what the hell is going on]

[I don't know where Storm or ShadowCat are but this place just lit up, you'd better get out of there Scott before your buried alive. I'll give word to the team that everyone needs to get out now]

Picking up a shivering Emma, Scott and Colossus ran out hoping to catch up with Wolverine, Beast and Jubilee.

* * *

Not being able to read Dr. Essex, gave Jean an uneasy feeling. She was used to picking up on surface thoughts, and twisting them to her will, it made getting her way much easier.

"Tell me Dr. Essex, what course of treatment do you plan for patient Doe." Jean thought she'd pump him for information.

"Oh , we have various methods. Some are quite cutting edge. We've managed to create a serum, that helps isolate the mutant gene. It's only temporary but its quite promising. Take Mr. Doe for example if we can shut off his mutant gene, he can to reintroduced into society, and become a productive member. Infact after going over your notes he's a perfect candidate for the testing cycle. There are a few other treatment options, but none as promising.

Jean was shocked to say the least and it showed, before she could stutter a response, Dr. Essex was already going on about state of the art procedure involving shock therapy. It was all lost on her, Jean's mind kept going over the fact they could practically neuter mutants, what the hell was going on behind these walls.

They reached the end of the corridor and when the doctor pulled out a key guard and opened a door that lead to another hallway. There were looked doors on each side of the hall, a few were filled with obvious mutants. Reaching the end, Dr. Essex pressed opened the room, and motioned for them to make their way inside. Before Jean ahs a chance to step inside the door slammed shut, and a pair of hands were pressing a chemically soaked cloth to her face, she promptly passed out.

Reaching into his lab coat he pulled out a needle and took a vial of her blood. Just as he finished, the hallway violently shook. Having what he needed Dr. Essex left much the same way he appeared, thought a metal door way.

* * *

Wolverine came to, with a furry blue but in eye sight, and the coppery scent of his own blood clinging to his nostrils.

"It's good to have you back my friend".

"What happened"

Beast put the hefty Wolverine down.

"The lighting from above came crashing down it punctured your left lung. You saved young Jubilee's life".

"Not that , where's Rogue".

"The room was compromised, the ceiling was coming down on us, we have to get out of there. The only way to that room is by going to the level below".

"No, get Jubilee out, which way". Beast sighed knowing that nothing he could say would change his mind.

"Take this stairwell and then a sharp left, keep following that corridor and you can't miss it. And good luck my friend, I truly hope you find her.

Wolverine took off not looking back, he had to find her, he had to, he'd never been this close.

Just as he opened the door to the end of the stairwell smoke hit his face. The thick black smoke didn't keep him from pushing forward, as he went head first into the metal chest of Colossus.

"Wolverine, where are you going".

"Can it one eye, Rogue is down here".

"You can't get through, The walls are coming down".

"I'm going you can't stop me." Looking over to Scott's precious cargo, Logan sneered "Looks like you found what you came for. Did you even bother to look for her, for anyone".

The contempt in Wolverine's voice was like a bucket of cold water over the fearless leader. The fact that he hadn't looked for anyone, brought memories to him that he'd long since buried.

Trying to defuse the situation Colossus volunteered himself on this kamikaze mission, after all Rogue had been a good friend to him too. "I'll go with him, the smoke and flames won't effect me with my mutation".

"Beast and Jubilee are on their way out". Wolverine tossed over his shoulder as he moved past Colossus making his way through the crumbling passage way.

The further in they got, the more bodies that littered the floor, all where wearing white lab smocks, or green scrubs. Several men and women also passed them trying to make their way out. Taking a deep breath, Wolverine unsheathed his claws, and had a women pressed against the wall.

"The girl, where is she".

"What, who let me go". The nurse squired under the massive frame of the Wolverine, who was raising his claws to her temple.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is the she, the one who was strapped down while you were watching".

"That way, that way end of the hall."

Wolverine tossed her aside and kept going. Just as he made it to the last stretch, he caught a fresh scent, turning left he followed his nose. Wolverine could feel the blood pumping through his veins as he desperately tired to keep hold of the fresh scent in the air, he could feel her just in his grasp, and it was so damn frustrating. The walls around them shock as the debris was falling around around them. The smoke grew thicker, even he was having a hard time breathing. After a series of hallways and several twists and turns they pushed through a door leading them outside. At first both mutants were confused, until they heard coughing to the far right of them.

Wolverine unceremoniously grabbed the man by the lapel of his not so white lab coat, coming into his neck snarling "Where is she, you're covered in her blood".

Dr. Harrison, was face to face with an extremely violent mutant and he knew it, he just didn't care anymore, the past two years has been a nightmare. Instead of saving lives with his research, he'd been forced to kill dozen's of innocent mutants, as well as destroying the young women in question. He was pretty sure his number was up anyway. He was sure they knew he'd let her go, his employer would act swiftly. They somehow knew what he was going to do before he did it.

He answered the amber eyed feral "I don't know who your talking about".

Wolverines used the full weight of his adamantium fist and decked his remaining eye. Falling to his knees Dr. Harrison howled in pain, he was sure the maniac had maimed his eye. Trying to steel himself, and put on the false courage that he most certainly did not feel, he looked up to where he guessed his attacker was, and waited for the next blow.

"I've been tortured, far worse that this".

"Just tell me where she is, and you'll walk away from here".

"She's dead".

"You're lying. I can make this quick and easy, tell me where she is. Otherwise we'll do this the hard way. Piece by piece. It's your choice bub".

"I left her inside".

Placing his metal claws to the doctor's throat, Wolverine roared "You son of a Bitch, you left her there, You left her there". The desperation in his voice make Harrison wince. Raising his fist to take the killing blow, Colossus once again tried to appease the wounded Wolverine.

"Wolverine, let's go back I'll help you. We won't stop until we find her".

Dropping Harrison like a hot brick he made to move back toward the entrance. Just then a series of several explosions shook the three men, bringing down the already crumbing structure down.

Wolverine looked over the flames, and had anyone been looking at his eyes they would have seen how the light in them went out. There was a hole in the pit of his stomach that ached, no amount of healing factor was going to take that away. Instead of mourning he used that pain and filled it with white hot rage as he heard the coughing and wheezing of the man next to him. In less than a second he shoved his clawed fist right into the gut of man that stank of Marie's blood. He ever so gently pushed up till he felt the bones in his ribcage. Turning his head slightly to the right, wishing he hadn't taken his eye just so he could see as the light died out of it. Not wanting to finish him off so quickly, he pulled out his claws knowing he'd bleed out slowly, and turned to the still blazing inferno.

The heat from the rubble forced the men to move further away. With all the commotion no one noticed the slender figure hastily running into the woods, nor the larger feral figure that followed stealthily behind her.

The last shred of hope that he carried with him for the past two years was going up in flames, as he stood by helpless. What ever that was left inside that made up Logan, burned off in the flames. All that was left was a wounded, soulless creature, that was more dangerous than ever. Someone else had been calling the shots, that he knew for sure. He'd find them and they'd pay. He take his revenge inch by inch, he make sure that they suffered just as much as Marie had.

* * *

I was going to end the series here but I decided to add an epilogue, it will be up very soon just about finished, and that will warp up this part, and on the final part in the series. I hope I did justice to Wolverine. I really hope that everyone is enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 7

This is for everyone who wanted to read more Rogan, cause there isn't nearly enough in this story, thought I'd wrap up with a trip down memory lane! I'm really not so good with the smut, so try to be gentle. Oh and I know absolutely nothing about motorcycles and just googled stuff, I put in what I envisioned.

* * *

**Epilogue And To Ashes We Return**

**_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby._**  
**_Tell me, we both matter, don't we? ~Placebo: Running up That Hill_**

The X-men had pretty much made it out relatively unscathed. Gambit had blasted the door and gotten Jean and NightCrawler out before the building toppled over. ShadowCat recovered from her concussion after a few days.

Emma Frost, was doing intense therapy sessions with the Professor, to try and get her tumultuous head back to working order. She couldn't remember much before the day Scott rescued her.

The result of the investigation on the Biloxi site explosion, had identified almost all the fatalities except for one. A woman, who'd been found in the lower levels strapped to a metal bed. The remains were currently in the infirmary, where Beast was trying to perform tests to confirm the identity. So far the results had been inconclusive, apparently not enough DNA to confirm the remains as Rogue, she'd been labeled as Jane Doe by the officials.

Wolverine watched from afar as the students and faculty gathered outside to mourn the women they all loved and cherished. Even this far out he could make out the soft sobs of Jubilee. Turing around he swiftly stalked towards the woods.

Wolverine knew this time, that no amount of booze was going to help. Nothing could take away the ache in his chest. It was like an empty burning that never dullled, and he couldn't quite pin point where it began, or where it ended, and damn it why were his cheeks wet?

Where the hell was Sabertooth when you needed him, cause right now he'd let the mother fucker take his god damn heart out, the stupid thing just kept beating. He's pretty sure his healing factor wouldn't be able to compensate the loss.

Later on that night with the moon light shining over the headstone which simply read - Rouge~ Forever loved.

His mind still couldn't quite grasp what his eyes were seeing.

How a woman so full of life and dreams has been reduced to a pile of unidentifiable ash. Sheathing and unsheathing his metal claws savoring the jolts of pain every damn time, it took the edge off the empty hollow feeling that had settled in his chest. Anything had to be better than the empty nothing lodged in his heart. He watched as his blood dripped over the freshly turned earth. Wishing his life would just as easily drip away. God knows he'd tried, and failed every time. He'd failed at loveing her, failed at protecting her, and the worst part he'd never get a chance to hell her how sorry he was, for letting her slip through his fingers, just like the blood that dripped from his hands.

Walking away this time, he felt empty, and cold. Every step further away from her grave he took, the weight of his guilt increased ten fold.

The Beast within him needing to solidify, his desire for solitude, to lick his mourning heart in private, was at odds with his heart that desperately wanted to surround itself in anything that remained of her. Weather is be the pile of dirt before him or the sent that still clung to her clothes that had remained untouched in their bedroom.

Instead of finding comfort, in the fact that she was finally resting in peace, he so very badly wanted her back. Wanted to touch her, hold her, lover her.

Going to mount his precious Indian Chief, he ran his hand along the leather seat. Noticing how worn and tattered it was, the only original piece on the bike, he'd outright refused to change no matter how much Scooter nagged him.

_**~Flash back~**_

Getting Wolverine to cooperate was never an easy task, he'd usually refuse on principle. However, Marie could always get him to do whatever she wanted. It was actually quite impressive, how all she had to do was flutter her eyes at him, of course flashing him didn't hurt the cause either.

When she told him that she had a surprise for him, and would he pretty please, let her cover his eyes. Logan had to fight to keep the grin off his face, after all it wouldn't do to cave-in so quickly. These were the moments, the ones that made it all worth while, she always kept him on his toes.

"I have a surprise for you" Marie softly whispered from across the room.

"I don't know darling, what's in it for me".

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something". and fuck him if she didn't have that naughty look that twinkled in her eyes. "How about if I let you have your wicked way with me, all you have to do is come".

The feral in him had her pinned in less than a second to the door behind her.

"How about I have my way with you anyway". The heat in her eyes told him that she was game. Leaning down he devoured her mouth, both moaned as he pressed his impressive manhood against her belly, relishing the feel of her curves against himself.

"How about we skip the surprise and you just let me have my dessert". His eyes were almost completely amber, as he smelled the desire coming off her.

"As tempting as that is Sugar, you're going to have to wait just a little longer. I promise it's worth the very short wait". Somehow she'd managed to squirm away from him make it out the door, and down the hall before he even realized. The brief chase that ensued had been just plain fun. Thank God it was late at night, there were no rugrats present to see the mighty Wolverine behaving like a teenaged adolescent, really he'd never live it down.

Coming to halt in the foyer Marie waited patiently for her lover to catch up, grinning from ear to ear. As his arms tried yet again to catch a hold of her she placed a quick peck on the tip of his nose. "Close your eyes and no peaking, otherwise no dessert for you". Taking his hand in hers she lead Logan to the garage.

Once they reached the garage Logan has his arms crossed in a mock brooding position, secretly enjoying every second, his eyes still closed.

Bringing him into the garage about half way in, they came to a stop "Okay open them" he looked around and right in front of him was a large cream sheet, hiding a large object underneath.

"Pull it off", Marie encouraged him with a tilt of the head.

A small tug revealed a 1947 Indian Chief motorcycle. It was beat up and needed a lot of work but it was a classic. Logan just stared slack jawed with huge wide eyes and practically drooling at the vintage beauty.

"I take it that by the expression on your face that you like it".

"like it, Marie baby I can't believe,….how did you,….where did you,…..when did you"

Marie just giggled, a beautiful sound that sang to his heart. Grabbing a hold of her waist he pulled her in and gave her a bone crushing embrace, as they leaned against the sturdy bike. No one had ever given him anything, and for her to go to the lengths that she'd obviously gone made his heart beat just that much faster.

"Thank you baby, this means so much to me".

"Your welcome Sugar, so does this mean you'll stop borrowing Scott's".

"Well I don't' know about that especially since as it'll take a while to fix, and getting her up and running" Snickering he couldn't help the teasing it just came natural. She brought that out in him, she made his life so much better. She made him better, a better man.

Looking down into her green emerald eyes he kissed her, gently at first. Then hands started roaming and the kissed deepened into something more passionate, that couldn't be contained. Running his hand up her silky smooth thigh, he pulled up the mini skirt. The moans and gasps she made as he caressed her flawless skin, only encouraged him on.

Marie's hands were on the same playing field, she'd already freed him of the tight jeans he was wearing relieving some of the pressure, feeling her delicate hands run over his erection, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Was that his desperate moaning or hers he couldn't even tell anymore.

Taking his lips of her neck to quickly remove her unwanted tank top, he descended to her chest that was just screaming for attention. A swift swipe of his claws had her minuscule panties on the floor.

Taking her lips in another passionate kiss, he lifted her just so, leaning on the motor seat, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her in one smooth thrust to the hilt. It was like coming home, every damn time.

Stilling inside of her to savor the moment. Not having much leverage, Marie was simple along for the ride, his thrusts slow and deep at first and them becoming more urgent.

It felt like liquid fire behind his eyes, words of love where whispered as he came,

And that's how they christened the not so new 1947 Indian Chief.

~End Flashback~

It was too soon , but maybe the memories, and there were hundreds more just like this one, would bring him back one day. He'd make her proud of him, where ever she was, maybe he'd even see her again one day. Maybe

Going over to Scott's newly repaired 2006 Yamaha Roadliner, he took off riding under the full moon. Yeah he'd be back, one day.

After all this had been her home, …...their home.

* * *

When I wrote this I used : Running up that hill as my inspiration. I wasn't going to add the flashback, but I felt that without it, it was too dark, and that's a pretty hard place to be at. I wanted to show that as broken as he thinks he is, there's still hope, even if it's just through his memories, and living up to the man Marie Helped him become. This wraps up this storyline. The next segment is full of many twists, but it will tie everything together. Don't feel shy about letting me know if you have any unanswered questions. Final part of the Series will be up soon, maybe sooner with some r&r. ;)


End file.
